


PS. I Love You

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, kind of, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 songs for 14 Valentines</p><p>Day 4:<br/>"PS. I Love You" by The Beatles</p>
            </blockquote>





	PS. I Love You

My dear Kurt!

I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean this to end that way. It was so stupid of me, but I would do this a thousand times if only to made you smile. 

And now that we're apart, I can only imagine your face.

Your beautiful, multicoloured eyes, the freckles on your adorable nose, the curves of your lips..

God, your lips!

I wish you could be here, in this bed, and make out with me for hours, until our lips are swollen and we're breathless. 

It's been only one day but I miss you like crazy. And I'm driving my mum crazy by listening to Blackbird on repeat all day. 

_I'm only waiting for the moment to be free._

And as soon as I can, I'll go to your house and lock us in your room and make you to love me. Slow and sweet, hard and fast. Again and again and again...

It's so unfair that I'll miss Valentine's Day! But I promise - I'll make it up for you. Soon.

(My mum said I'm grounded for at least two weeks - until they take my cast off. She also said I'm not allowed to ice skating until I'm 50 and rich enough to pay hospital bills on my own. She's so funny.)

I miss you so much, my love. And I love you. I love you. I. LOVE. YOU. 

Forever yours,  
Blaine. 

PS. I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Coz we all know that Blaine is such a drama queen ^^
> 
>  
> 
> K.


End file.
